Rosas de Invierno
by oO Anneliesse Oo
Summary: Ron se ha ido, dejando a Hermione con el corazón hecho pedazos. Y a pesar de ello, un vocecilla en su interior le dice que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. Respuesta a Retos Ilustrados.


Este relato lo escribí en respuesta a Retos Ilustrados. Mi inspiración ha volado hoy, no sé a dónde porque aún no la encuentro. No estoy muy satisfecha que digamos con el resultado, pero a pesar de eso quería completar el reto pues hace ya varios días que me he apuntado.

**Recomendación:** Rosas, de la Oreja de Van Gogh

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes aquí presentes son obra y gracia de J.K Rowling. Yo sólo juego con ellos, fantaseo un poco y los uso para crear esta historia

* * *

**Rosas de Invierno**

_Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida_

_Imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí,_

_Donde los viernes cada tarde, como siempre,_

_La esperanza dice "quieta, hoy quizás sí..."_

Mientras me dirijo a la puerta, con la varita en la mano, no puedo evitar que mis ojos vuelvan a humedecerse. Pero sé que aún no puedo dar rienda suelta a mi desazón. Siento los verdes ojos de Harry sobre mí y no puedo mostrarme débil. No frente a él, no frente a nadie.

Me acerco lentamente a la entrada de la tienda y me siento en el duro y frío suelo donde el césped es casi inexistente. El otoño se había ido sin reparos, tan rápido como caían las hojas marrones de los árboles, dejándolos sin vida aparente. Y al verlos fijamente me di cuenta de que yo también me sentía como un árbol marchito al que le han absorbido la vitalidad.

Gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos sin permiso. Intenté ahogar un sollozo, sin resultado. Oí que Harry se movía entre las mantas y me preguntaba si me encontraba bien.

- Sí, no pasa nada – respondí frotándome los ojos, sin darle la cara – Todo bien. Ahora duerme

Harry farfulló algo, pero no lo oí. Ahora no importaba porque este era mi momento. Podía descargar toda la pena que me consumía sin que nadie me viera, sin que nadie sintiera pena o compasión por mí. Sabía que no podía compórtame así, cómo una chiquilla tonta y enamorada. Pero, ¿acaso no estaba enamorada? ¿Acaso no sentía mi corazón palpitante cuando él estaba cerca de mí? ¿Acaso no sentía esas extrañas… mariposas que revoloteaban en mi estómago? Claro que lo estaba, y mucho más de lo de desearía.

_Enamorada de un cobarde que se largó, sin importarle que pasara con su mejor amigo ni qué sería de ti, _me recordó mi subconsciente.

Sacudo la cabeza, intentando borrar el recuerdo en el que Ron huía en medio del bosque, haciendo caso omiso a mis súplicas. El dolor y la rabia se acumulaban en mi pecho. ¿Por qué era tan insensible? ¿Es que ella no le importaba? ¿Es que era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía? ¿O es que no sentía él lo mismo?

_Qué patético, Hermione. ¿Sabes que hoy es viernes?_

Sí, lo sé. Lo sé porque hoy también me palpita el corazón de esa forma tan peculiar cómo lo ha hecho durante casi tres semanas. Y me parece estúpido, pero a la vez conmovedor, que en algún rincón de mi alama brille y suene esa vocecita llamada esperanza. Esa vocecita que me dice "Quieta, hoy quizás si…". Y el sólo hecho de pensar que podrías pasarte por aquí, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, hace que me embargue una sensación indescriptible. Sin querer, mi mano se mueve, trazando con los dedos algo- por ahora indescifrable gracias a la oscuridad- en la árida tierra.

Oigo un sonido crujiente, como de pisadas sobre la maleza seca. Levanto la mirada para recorrer el bosque, cada sombre perceptible, cada recoveco de árbol que esté a mi vista. No hay nada.

Nuevas lágrimas vuelven a caer de mi rostro, empapándolo. Me encojo y me abrazo las piernas mientras mi cabeza se inclina para posarse en mis rodillas. Cierro los párpados con fuerza, intentando olvidarlo todo, buscando escapar de este mal sueño.

- ¿Hermione? – la voz de Harry me saca de mis pensamientos – Es hora de cambiar turnos.

La noche está dando paso al día y los primeros rayos de sol caen sobre mi cara. Me había quedado dormida. Mis ojos se abren pesadamente y lo primero que veo fue el garabato que hice hace unas horas. Lo leo y la tristeza vuelve embargar mi corazón.

_Ron_

Escucho las pisadas de Harry cada vez más cerca y con el pie trato de borrar el nombre escrito.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?

Articulo un apenas audible _Si_ e intento dedicarle una sonrisa sincera. Pero al ver su mirada sé que no me cree. Y lo peor, que ha descubierto mi secreto.

* * *

No soy aficionada a escribir RW/HG pero aquí lo tienen. Sólo espero que no me haya quedado tan mal. ¿Tomatazos? ¿Chocolates en forma de review?

Acepto cualquier cosa xD

Muchos, muchos besos por San Valentín (algo atrasado, pero creo que la intención cuenta).

Anne*


End file.
